The Night's Fangs: Gathering
by Wolven Kingdom 2
Summary: After an incident where Tails was hurt Sonic forbidden Tails to join in on any Freedom Fighter's missions, in turmoil of this and a new power that is raging from within, Tails seeks the help of a group of people called the Night's Fangs where he discovers people with similar powers. As well as meeting his new crush. Tails/Oc


"It was always great...living free, fighting for freedom, being with your best friend who will take you on hundreds of adventures. Life for me was great, sure we fought each other, but we always cared for each other, we were brothers, not by blood but in a sense of it. All that changed...All on that one day."

In a mechanical secret base robots in the shapes of various animals are opening fire upon a hallway as if targeting something, within each of these machines a glowing capsule glows as outlines of what seems to be tiny critters, birds, rabbits, squirrels, and many more. Behind all the shooting robots stands an almost new machine bout 7 ft tall with large arms that end with two blades that extend bout 4 ft each reaching the very heels of it, it's head modeled after what seems to be a panther as a long tail sways and whips around from it's back. "Hurry up and destroy those Freedom Fighters men! The sooner we do, we will get a big reward!" The smaller robots only acknowledge the order as they fire what seems to be a missile.

As the missile launches a blue glow can be seen in the smoke that was caused by the gun fire. The missile draws closer as a blue sphere jumps on top knocking it off course hitting a wall, detonating with a loud boom that can be heard for miles, several robots were devastated within that explosion as the sphere bounce up and down till coming to a halt.

The sphere unravels showing a hedgehog standing tall, a blue quilled one with emerald green eyes, a pair of red and white sneakers, as well as a pair of ivory white gloves, his peach colored belly seen as he gives a cocky smirk. "Really a new servant? Was Eggman running out of help nowadays?" The panther growls as he charges to only see a small bomb thrown out of the smoke exploding as it was a second away from his very face sending him farther back, his right arm busted as wires and gears are seen, his right eye cracked and several black burn marks upon his metallic body.

"Typical machines, always running head first into battle not suspecting a small trap." The smoke clears as a yellow and white, twin tailed fox stands smiling cutely, sporting the same set of gloves and sneakers upon his being but azure eyes that look so innocent to the toughest of hearts. "Sonic I got the data, Eggman is on the 5th floor above us, his new machine is almost complete! We have to hurry, we have no time for all the rest of these bots." The hedgehog nods his head in response as he grips onto the fox's hands running at what seems to be the speed of sound.

The panther robot stands growling in rage. "All troops after them! Don't let them get to the-" Mid sentence a yellow and red hammer is swung across his head, severing the mechanical panther's head from his body as a female pink hedgehog stands behind, wearing a beautiful red and white dress with the same gloves and shoes the other two wears, her emerald eyes glistening as she gives a beautiful twirl in response. "If you want to get to my Sonic your gonna go through me!"

Back with Sonic and his friend Tails, they run pass the several machines and traps sprung out of no where around them, their speed not ending as the reach the floor the fox had spoken about. In a swift moment the fox through tiny bombs the size of cherries at the door, each one making contact delivering several explosions knocking down the large metallic door in front of them. They enter seeing a control room of the sorts with a large glass window overlooking a factory, before them is a human male with rather lengthy arms and legs, sporting a black suit with a red jacket, a pair of goggles resting on his forehead, a tiny pair of shades over his eyes and a long brown mustache, another feature of this human is that he also seems to be rather round in figure.

The blue hero grins stepping up. "Ok Eggman give it up! We got you surrounded, Freedom Fighters are all over ready to take you under arrest, your over!" The fox nods in acknowledgement smiling. The human growls as he stands tall. "Oh you pathetic blue rodent I'm not going to go down to the likes of you!" He slams a hand down on a small glass case shattering it pressing a large red button that sounds out a large siren as a gigantic black shadow roses out from underneath the factory that the control room looks over from above.

Sonic and Tails rushes up gazing at the ginormous beast that arisen. An obsidian black robot the size of a skyscraper stands tall, a long mechanical tail that slams down on the very conveyor belts that transports new machines, two large silver cylinder like contraptions on it's back, large bulky arms that ends in four violet colored claws as two purple glassed eyes glows bright on his large head, a large maw like jaw opening revealing several contraptions resembling teeth and a tongue as a giant roar sounds from it's mouth, it's legs equally as large as his already towering sized arms as a giant purple light glows from it's chest, the sound of what feels like a heart beat radiating from the beast.

Eggman begins to cackle as he raises his hands as if he was worshipping a god to the new giant robot. "Behold my masterpiece! The machine that'll conquer everything in my name! Taking the power of the Chaos Emeralds and thousands of power rings as well as newly roboticized mobians! Behold, E-Infinity Granel!"

The machine roars loudly as the several mobians outside the complex hears the new beast shivering in fear.

A cloaked man stands staring up from a tree seeing the beast, clenching on what seems to be a handle for a sword. "It's begun."

Sonic stares at the beast in awe and a bit of fear as Tails shakes. "Sonic..." "Don't worry little buddy we will find away to stop it." Eggman smirks. "You? Stop my masterpiece!? Granel is indestructible! He's made out of the hardest metals in the entire solar system and powered by the greatest sources of energy! There will be no victory for you!"

Sonic begins to growl as a voice sounds in his ear, over a tiny comm link every Freedom Fighter has. "There is hope!" Tails hears the voice as every Freedom Fighters hears listening to it. Tails taps the comm speaking, "Who is this!? What do you mean!?"

A few seconds of silence other than the loud roars and destruction as the machine moves around the base fills the atmosphere as the voice speaks again. "There's hope, he can be destroyed! Aim for the chest! The core of it's body is radiating concentrated energy that's degrading the metal of it's body! Once you get inside you can begin to tear apart it's insides weakening the machine from inside!"

Tails eyes widens as he looks up to the machine staring at the giant beast's chest at the glowing mark. At ground level Knuckles, a red echidna stands as the voice sounds directly to him. "Guardian of Angel Island, you have to turn of the Chaos Emeralds' power, consult with the Master Emerald and weaken it's energy! As you do the inside forces will work on collecting the mobians within. The rings are also in the same chamber as the emeralds but once the emeralds are shut off the core will begin to overheat and explode in an approximate of 15 minutes, you all have to save everyone in that time or else you will all die."

Sonic taps the comm speaking, "You sure this'll work!?" "No, even if it does explode he will still have enough power to run for a month, that's why a hacker needs to get to it's head and shut it off as soon the core explodes, I will accompany the hacker, you will have no worry...except there will be casualties, his insides are loaded with several robots, I can't tell you how many but surely hundreds will die but millions will die if we don't do this!"

Tails speaks up shaking, "Alright I'll be the hacker, I shall place my trust in you." Sonic stares in shock and grabs Tails, "Oh no, your not going to-" "What choice do we have Sonic! We need to trust in this person! It could be our only hope!" Sonic's eyes widens at the sudden voice his friend shot back at him. The voice on the comm speaks once more, "You can trust me, Miles Prower, now then go to the forest, there's a cannon strong enough to rip a hole into it's chest, I'll meet you inside." "Roger." Tails ends the comm's transmission as the Freedom Fighters stares up in determination.

Sonic clutches his fist as he glares up to the large machine. "Alright people! Let's go!" The Freedom fighters screams out their war cries as they begin to head to work, Knuckles runs along side a plane jumping on top taking him back to Angel Island to consult with the Master Emerald."

Tails loads a pack of bombs and tools into his bag as Sonic grabs his shoulder. "Tails be safe please bud." "I will Sonic I promise." Tails rushes out the door as Eggman glares smirking. "You think you all have a chance, how stupid of all of you." Sonic gives a glare to Eggman as he walks over. "Your wrong Eggman, we know we can do it, we taken out all of your machines in the past, there's nothing we can't achieve!"

In the forest several soldiers reach the cannon they heard about seeing a giant silver and blue machine, a bright blue light radiating from it's chamber as crystals lines the insides. The fighters begins to operate the cannon aiming it to the rampaging giant of a machine as it fires rays of purple lights from the giant mouth it has. The cannon is locked and loaded as the target is seen. Beside the soldiers operating it is Amy who looks up to the massive monster. "Sonic...Tails...We leave hope to you all. Fire!" The soldiers pull the trigger as a massive ray of blue light fires out of the chamber moving faster than light itself hitting the very chest of the monstrous robot burning a giant hole into it's body.

The freedom fighters in planes sees the hole alerting the rest about it's completion. As they pilot a large fighter jet flies past as a black hedgehog stands tall on the wing, red strides on his quills. "GUN agents move out, it's time to move out, rescue anyone inside!" Human soldiers nods their heads as they all jump into the hole armed with several fire arms as they rush firing at many small machines almost as frightening as the giant. Agent Shadow the Hedgehog jumps in aiming guns out firing at the several monstrosities before them as he dashes in almost equal speeds to Sonic himself.

As the soldiers and Shadow take on the insides many Freedom Fighters are shooting at the large giant of a monster in order to slow the beast down. But with Knuckles he reaches Angel Island and rushes to the Master Emerald's temple in a rush.

Sonic smiles as he rides upon Tails' plane as they draw closer and closer to the entrance that was burned in the monster's chest. Beside them are several smaller planes that fires down any flying robot in their way. Tails glaring in determination as he flies inside. Sonic looks to his best friend nodding as he jumps off aiding the many soldiers and Shadow in the fight against the hundreds of smaller robots and the rescue mission.

Tails reaches a halt as he runs down the hall throwing small bombs in the way of stray robots that are after him, pressing his ear he turns on his comm speaking out hoping to reach the mysterious helpful voice, "Where are you? I'm inside and you said you were supposed to be-" His sentence was cut off as a black robot jumps out of the corner cutting Tails' arm sending bits of blood on the floor and walls forcing the fox to fall down in pain gripping the wounded arm. Tails in pain stares up at the robot which gets closer and closer, a long sword extending till it's at 6 ft in length.

Tails shakes as he reaches for his bag as the bot stabs into it and tosses the bag to the side where he can't reach. Tails in fear gazes back as the machine raises it's sword ready to swipe down. In reaction Tails closes his eyes in fear waiting for the incoming swipe...it never came.

Tails slowly opens his eyes staring up seeing the robot standing...no hovering above as a sword pierced it's chest, in a swift motion it's thrown away as a cloaked person stands now before Tails. "You ok?" He asks as he places an open hand to the fox. Tails grabs the hand and is helped up, "Yeah just a scratch...you the person on the comm?" The cloaked man turns away and runs down the hall. "Follow the control center is just this way." Tails pouts a little at the bit of rudeness for not even answering his question, but rushes after.

The battle is rising greatly as more casualties are recorded, the giant machine not stopping for a second as he walks further and further down the trail of destruction it caused. Knuckles reaches the Master Emerald and begins to chant out to it, " _The servers are the seven Chaos... Chaos is power, enriched by the heart... The controller exists to unify the chaos!"_ He gazes up as the master Emerald glows brighter as the Chaos Emeralds inside the monstrous machine loses the power they hold falling to the ground.

Inside the soldiers are rescuing the many mobians that are locked up to special containers, Shadow and Sonic back to back as they fight the incoming waves of robots that charge directly at them. "Well Shads, a work is never done." "Hmph, just try to keep up faker." They prepare as a cyan glow wraps around a few as the are pulled away attacking the robotic allies.

In shock of this Sonic looks around seeing an ivory hedgehog standing on a crate, his hands glowing bright as he controls the robots to face off against one another. "Silver! Great timing buddy!" Silver smiles happily as he glares back to the machines, "I didn't come alone!" At that moment a wall is torn away as it's tossed at another group of robots, followed by a fury of flames searing from the hole in the wall melting several more, as the flames clears up kunai and shuriken are launched pass the heroes hitting more machines in the heads. Sonic and Shadow gazes to the hole seeing a purple cat, a purple chameleon, and a red armadillo who smiles to them, "Yo!" "Blaze, Espio, Mighty!" Blaze gives a small bow as Espio nods followed by Mighty rubbing his head in cockiness but that's interrupted by more machines charging at them. "Guess they just won't let up." Stares Espio as he prepares followed by Mighty cracking his knuckles in happiness. "Less talk more fighting!" He jumps at the new wave of robots."

On the ground the Freedom Fighters are being surrounded by several more robots that keep coming out of small entrances from the large monster, as they huddle up Amy rushes over hitting many with her hammer panting as she glares up to them all. "Oh no..." She pants as more draws closer, she closes her eyes for a second but when she opens them three machines leaped at her...until a green sphere knocks them out of the sky. Amy gazes to her savior seeing a green hedgehog wearing sunglasses and a black leather jacket who growls. "Damn it all, if anyone is gonna conquer this miserable world it's me!" He runs at the same speed as Sonic attacking the robots around.

In a small cavern a small group of Freedom Fighters are packed together as Ray, Vector, Charmy, Sally, Antoine, Rotor, and Bunnie stands at the entrance taking care of the smaller robots as they move closer. They prepare as a shark named Razor jumps down, a female wolf named Lupe from behind, an orange porcupine called Spike and a female green dragon called Dulcy from the sides.

Inside the hallways Tails runs with the mysterious man in the cloak as he looks up to him. "We going to reach the controls in time?" No answer which ticks Tails off. "Just who are you anyways, I don't recall you as a Freedom Fighter?" No answer again making Tails growl as he stops at a large metal door made of titanium.

Tails stares at the door and goes to the keypad, "I'll hack it open don't worry." "There's no time." The cloaked person pulls out the sword he holds and in one slash the door falls in half shocking Tails. They look behind seeing the control room and rushes in, Tails begins to work his magic on the machines staring at the monitors. "Guard the door please." The cloaked person nods and stands at the door way sword drawn. As Tails works he speaks, "Shiba...that's my name." Tails looks a the cloaked man for a second till he smiles. "Alright"

In the meantime in the core the time's up as it begins to explode, the agents got off right at the nick of time, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Espio, Mighty, and Blaze as well as they watch the flames spewing from the large man made chest cavity they created. Tails and Shiba hears the explosion as Tails finishes the hacking and presses a button turning the giant off. "Yes!" They look to the entrance seeing a series of flames coming fast towards them. Tails shakes eyes wide in fear as the cloaked person wraps the cloak round himself and Tails protecting them from the onslaught of flames.

Outside everyone hears the roars of the giant machine ended as it begins to topple over, it's body now lifeless and now just a giant piece of junk. As it crashes parts of it's body explodes making Sonic shot up eyes wide. "Tails!" He runs over the wreckage in hopes to find him but soon a giant explosion is seen and the force of it knocks Sonic away into a large rock.

Sonic begins to tears thinking his 'brother' may be dead within the flames until he sees a cloaked body thrown out of the flames landing before Sonic.

The medics rushes over as Sonic opens the cloak seeing only Tails...his fur blackened by ashes, his left arm broken badly as his right leg is as well, patches of fur gone, his eye black as several bruises and cuts are all over his body, blood dripping from his mouth but they can see him still breathing.

Sonic shakes as he holds his friend taking him to the medics, "Please help him!" Amy shakes gasping as she covers her mouth in shock from the mangled body of Tails. The medics carries him away as Sonic cries, in the smoke an outline runs pass following the medics.

2 weeks has gone by since the incident as the Freedom Fighters had captured Eggman and locked him in jail, a total of 245 people were killed and a total of 356 were wounded, the hospital now complete full as they work on healing the many people who suffered.

In a medical room Tails is awake staring out the window smiling as his arm and leg are in a cast, his patches of missing fur re-growing, an IV stand beside him. A nurse enters his room, "Mr. Prower you have a visitor." Tails thinks it must be Sonic, he hadn't visited him ever since the incident. "Bring him in will you." She nods and heads out...as she does the window suddenly opens shocking Tails as he looks seeing the cloaked person staring from the window sill. "You seen better days I see." "Heh thanks, umm Shiba I believe." He nods as he pulls the hood down showing a silver furred wolf with an amazing azure eye, his hair covering his left eye as he smiles to Tails. "Please remember my name for now on will ya?" Tails stares questionably but nods. "Just who exactly are you and what do you want?"

The wolf looks away from the fox head hung. "I just wanted to help...I'm sorry you had to suffer." "It's ok, I'll be alright, no worries." The wolf nods as he looks up. "As for who I am...heh let's just say I'm a friend...an old friend." Tails can only stare as he feels something click in his head, a small headache following making Tails clutch his head as his nose bleeds. When he looks up he sees that Shiba vanished in thin air.

Before Tails responds to his sudden disappearance the door opens as Sonic rushes over to Tails' bedside. "Tails! Your ok!" He hugs Tails who whines in pain. "Yeah I'm fine but I'm still sore all over! Let go!" Sonic quickly does so making Tails lays back whining.

Sonic smiles as he looks over the many injuries his friend suffered, a small tear forms. Tails starts to speak up, "The doctor says I'll be up and running within a month, so soon I'll be ready to return and help out again." Tails smiles over to Sonic only to notice he's silent and looked gloomy. "Sonic...You ok?"

Silence overtakes the room. "Tails...We're done..." "Wh-What do you mean Sonic?" Sonic stands tall. "I'm not going to risk you getting hurt anymore!" Tails stares up seeing Sonic's cold eyes staring down. "Look what happened to you, I can't stand to see you like this, I won't let it happen again. I'm sorry Tails but I'm forbidding you to continue as a Freedom Fighter, I won't let you continue."

Tails eyes are wide as he shakes...soon it becomes rage as he glares. "What do you mean! After all I done! I helped everyone! I basically helped save everyone's lives! I can't believe you will do this! I'm staying as a Freedom Fighter, I'll not let you do this to me!" "I can and will! I spoken to Sally, she agrees with this...I'm sorry Tails but this is it."

Tails begins to tear up as he slams his hand on the desk beside him...parts of his fur becoming red as he glares up...his right eye a crimson color as he throws a tray at Sonic at high speed knocking him off his feet. Sonic stares up scared as Tails' heart rate speeds up. **"Get out!"** Sonic stands up again and tries to calm him. "Tails look I'm sorry but please don't be like this, we're still friends!" Tails growls as he swipes his good arm at Sonic creating three large scratch marks on his arm and ripping the glove from his own arm. **"I SAID GET OUT!"** Sonic soon complies and leaves as Tails cries to himself, gazing at his own hand he sees the fur on it had grown as weird red marks covered his hand as sharp claws sticks from his finger tips. He covers his hand crying and hangs head. "Why...I thought we were friends..."


End file.
